Hot Stuff
by Nightwatcher234
Summary: When Hot Stuff saves a girl who gives him the cold shoulder due to his appearance, the Little Devil begins to struggle between his good nature and his demonic persona, for he doesn't know which side he wants the most, due to his past events. With the town he lives was beginning to fall apart with this monsters and demons, Hot Stuff must decide which path he wants out of life.


Hot Stuff

**A/N: So I thought that the Adapted wasn't going to work out and so I decided to to a Hot Stuff short simply called "Hot Stuff" I hope you all enjoy.**

**Hot Stuff's narration**

It was in the middle of the afternoon, I was floating around an old neighborhood. I was ten years old and instead of my usual diapers, I wear a black leather trench coat with a black t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

I floated pass by a rundown building, until a I heard a scream coming from inside. Being curious, I floated over and peeked through one of the broken windows and witnessed a teenage girl being harassed by three teenage paled looking demons.

It was obviously a few of Kokro's men. The girl was lying on the floor begging for dear life for one of them not to harm her. "Please, let me go I'll give you whatever you want!" she begged.

"We already got what we want." One of them laughed as they dragged her attempting to rape her with her screaming in agony.

I broke through behind them as they all turned their heads and saw me with my trident ready to attack. "Hey look it's that demon kid." One of them pointed.

"Come on lets get him." The other said as they were about to approached me.

"You know the first thing I hate is to see three cowardly demons wasting their time on harassing a girl rather than fighting someone their own sizes." I explained.

"And you think you can beat us?" The leader laughed as they continued.

I smiled. "You bet your ass I can." I immediately stabbed the leader with my trident and then he collapsed. I flipped over as the other two were coming at me and landed firmly.

I laughed with my head turned away from them. "You know I could be merciful," I turned towards them as they gazed at me with anger. "…but how much fun would that be."

One of them ran towards me as I flipped again. And used my trident and stabbed him through the face as fire breathes through my trident burning his face.

I removed my trident from his face and gazed at the last demon standing before me.

"You may have killed him with the weapon you wield, but lets see you can handle me in hand to hand combat." He prepare.

I dropped my trident. "I don't know, I guess we will have to find out." I was being sarcastic.

He was running towards me as he was going to throw a punched, but I dodged it and punched through his stomach. We went on a physical combat. He threw kicks and punches as I blocked them. He was fast, but at least I was shown to have a little more flexibility then him.

He drew a punch at me, but I went on and did a flip and side kick him through the stomach. He was in pain as he held on to his stomach. I did the final blow, as I grabbed on to his head picked up my trident and penetrated through his face as flames were bursting from my trident to his face. Their was no more of him.

I turned my directions toward the girl who had a frighten look on her face. I approached her gave her my hand to lift her. "Stay away from me." She yelled. I moved back in shock for what she just said.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled again. I couldn't understand what was her problem, after all I have saved her life, so I did what she told me to do and flew away through the window I entered myself in. While flying, I kept thinking about what just happen and why do I have this feeling inside?

I brushed it off as I flew around the town and landed on the ground and witnessed more of Kokro's gang attack and harassed innocent teenage girls.

A few of them dragged a couple of teen girls out and pushed them to the ground and attempted to rape them as they were crying in fear. Ogres breaking into restaurants as the employees and customers ran in fear as the monsters broke into their kitchen and ate their food.

A giant one eyed monster was chasing a few kids and attacked them as the kids were crying in fear.

It was time, so I was about to approached them until I remember what just happen minutes ago. One of the demons looked at me as I stood still not knowing what to do. I shook my head and flew off as they continued their torment.

To keep my mind off things, I went to my uncle Fist's Martial Arts center in my gym clothes. My cousin Lukeworm was also there practicing with him. Me on the other hand, I was practicing my punch on a punching bag. I have to say, if it wasn't for my uncle Fist, I would have never had felt more confident.

Uncle Fist trained with Lukeworm where Lukeworm stepped back and made a round kick as Uncle Fist moved his head back. "Excellent Work, my nephew." he shook Lukeworm's hand.

"Thanks uncle Fist." Lukeworm respond.

"How is Hot Stuff?" uncle Fist pointed his head at me.

Lukeworm turned over to me. "I don't know. I'm going have to go find out." Lukeworm was approaching me as I was focusing on the bag.

I was in a jumping stance as I continued punching just to keep my head clear. "Hey, Hot Stuff you alright man?" Lukeworm sees that I was focusing and punching that bag.

"Hey Hot Stuff?" he held on to the bag to get my attention.

I turned to him, "What is it cuz?'

"Well I noticed that you were pretty silence when you got here. Is everything alright?" Lukeworm was getting a suspicion that something is wrong with me. I shook my head and focus my attention once again on the bag and continued punching.

"It's nothing really, I'm just trying to get something out of my mind." I didn't want to tell him what really happen, for how will they react, then again Lukeworm is kind of like me, since he has animals as friends.

"Like what?" he was curious.

I was still punching until I saw that girl I saved through the punching bag and stopped. "It's not important, alright." I was trying to get away from the conversation. I went the closet and changed my gym clothes to my normal clothes and left.

Lukeworm and uncle Fist looked eye to eye at what just happen and they both shrugged.

I was at my bed, feeling down trying to get what has happen out of my head. If only I knew how. I got out of bed and gazed out the window. It was quite a beautiful day as the sun was shining and the animals where were enjoying themselves. I don't know why, but it made me smile.

A knock came to my door. "Come in."

The door opened and it was my aunt Clinker. "Lukeworm is here to see you."

Lukeworm stepped in as I faced him. "I'll leave you two alone." she sees that we have to talk.

"Thanks aunt Clinker." Lukeworm thanked her as she leave and turned towards me."Hey, Hot Stuff, why did you fly off like that?"

I turned away from my cousin and gazed out the window. "I told you it's nothing, is just that I have something on my head and I'm trying to get it out."

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" he wanted to know.

"I've just been having conflicted mind problems in who I am." I tried to give him as little detail as I can.

Lukeworm had a confused look. "You're a demon just like the rest of us." he tried to convinced me.

I signed and turned to him. "What if I'm not the demon you think of?"

Lukeworm was puzzled "What are you talking about you are not making any sense?" he was having a feeling that there was something wrong with me.

"Yeah you are right. I don't know what came over me." I lied trying not to give any more details.

Lukeworm then patted me. "Listen, whatever problem you have just don't let it consumed you, okay." he left as I continued to watch outside. He is right you know, but at times like this the situation kept on consuming me.

Later that night, I went to Fairy Princess Charma's house, since her sister's are out of town. When I made it to her house, I gazed up as I see her sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

"Hey, Hot Stuff come and watch the stars with me." she shouted gazing down at me.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said not taking her eyes off it as I was next to her with my head hanging. She softly elbowed me. "Hot Stuff?" I immediately lifted my head up.

"What? The stars oh yeah it looks nice." I pretended to listen to her and had my head hanging again.

She tilt her head side ways a bit. "Are you okay?"

I turned towards her and nodded. "Oh yeah, everything is fine." I lied.

"Well I know that dinner will be ready soon." She floated down through an open window. I followed.

We were sitting at the table across from each other. I had the usual hot peppers while she ate her salad. However, I wasn't feeling it as my head was down and depressed.

She stopped eating and glanced as she saw that I wasn't eating. "Hot Stuff, why aren't you eating?" she asked.

I quickly gazed at her. "Oh nothing." I lied again.

"Something is wrong and you're not tell me."

I stood up from my seat and turned my head and gazed out the window. "Do you ever feel like when ever you want to do something you get neglected for it?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Charma was confused as she got out of her seat approaching me as I continue to stair out the window.

I gazed down. "This afternoon, I was on my way home until I saw a girl in trouble by three of Korko's goons. I entered in and save her by killing these goons. I tried and gave her my hand by she told me to stay away." I signed.

Charma smirked. "I think I know what it is."

"Uh no you don't." I walked away as I tried to hide my emotions.

"Oh yes I do." She smile as she followed. "I think you," she pointed at me, "have a heart." She made a heart sign with her fingers.

"Oh please." I tried to stop her even though she is right.

"Come on, Hot Stuff why can't you excepted the fact that you suddenly care for the people you saved."

"Because I am a demon!" I shouted as I got into her face. "Demons aren't supposed to be loving and kind to others."

"Even me?" She huffed.

My rage then changed to guilt as my head was down. "No not you." I sat back down to my seat. "It's just I don't know what to think anymore."

She approached to me and crouch down. "Hot Stuff, I know you don't want to disappoint your family, but you can't always relied on their happiness because it's not about what they want it's about what you want." Charma encouraged me.

I signed and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I got to go." I got up, took my jacket and and fly off leaving, just like I did earlier with Lukeworm.

**Charma's POV**

I walked towards my window and gazed up as I see my friend flying away. I signed and rested my arm as I touched my cheek. I know for a fact that he is different, I just wish he could just let it out.

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I sat on top of my cave looking at the stars thinking what Charma told me. Am I really that different? Why do I have these feelings inside? I'm just a devil after all. Sure I care about Charma, but that is not how I'm suppose to feel. Please tell me why do I have these feelings? I went through my window and sat on my bed.

"Hot Stuff," My aunt Clinker knocked.

I turned to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "I minus well be."

She quietly closed the door.

**Charma's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and stretch myself for a bit and sat down with my nightgown on. I stood up and looked out the window, I heard a noise that occur from the city. "Oh my."

I used my wand and changed into my white dress and flew out to help. "Wait." I stopped myself. "What about Hot Stuff?" I stopped and think about it for a moment. I thought that, he probably isn't going to show after last night. I signed and took off. "I hope you'll come back soon."

**Hot Stuff's POV **

The next morning, I sat on my kitchen table signing as my aunt Clinker was preparing breakfast. She placed a bow of hot peppers and a bottle of hot sauce in front of me. "Here you are Hot Stuff."

"Thanks." I muttered and signed again.

"Why the long face?" she seem concerned.

I looked up at her and gazed back down. "What am I?" I asked.

"Why? You are my nephew." She sat down.

"No, what am I really?" I gazed at her.

"Well, you are demon, who happens to do good deeds to annoy us."

"Is that true? Or is there something more to it?"

"Where is this all coming from?" she touched her cheeks invested in what I have to say.

I signed once again. "I saved a girl from Kokro's gang the other day and when I saved her, she was so afraid that she didn't want to come any closer. Because of that, I left as if my heart was broken." I explained. "After that, I saw a group of monsters terrorizing civilians, so I thought about saving them, but then I remember that girl's reaction. What if they would felt the same way about me?" I continued. "I don't know why I keep having this sudden feeling inside of me." I looked down.

"Sounds like you have a hard time figuring out what it is that you really want." Aunt Clinker suggested. "Maybe it's time to decide what you think is best for you." She told me causing me to glanced at her.

I smirked. "I thought we demons live by a moral code, what changed your mind."

She smiled. "Hot Stuff, you are the most unique demon I have ever come to know. Even though I don't support your decisions most of the time, it doesn't change the fact that you are still my nephew and I love you so much like my own son. You may be too young to understand, but there are times in life that we must learn to choose our own fate."

I turned away and pondered to what she just told me.

"So what are you suggesting, that I should go out there continue doing what I do?"

She stood up. "I'm giving you a choice, on what you think is right for you." She walked away as I rest my shoulders pondering of what she just told me. _What is it do I want in life? Isn't doing the right thing despite what your relatives think, or is it backwards in that, I should always please my relatives despite that I could save lives and help out others? What is it do I want?_

She returned with my trident and placed it with the head leaning of the edge of the table. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile and walked away. I gazed at it of wonder what I should do.

**Charma's POV**

I flew my way towards the city and there I saw Kokro's men and some of the other monsters harming those innocent people. I see ogres destroying buildings and eating restaurant food. The paled demons raping innocents teen girls and the one eyed creature abusing children.

It was a massacre and I couldn't just stand there and watched, so I charged using my wand hoping it was good use to attack, but it wasn't.

"Hey, it's that demon boy's little playmate. Let's take her down now!" an ogre was shouting to the others as they charged at me.

I used what magic I can, but it was so weak that it didn't even phased them.

"Do you think your magic can work out on us?" One of Kokro's gang asked as the one eyed monster eyed monster grabbed me and attempted to crush me.

"NO!" a voiced shouted. We all turned our heads. It was Hot Stuff. "But my trident can." He twirled his trident as I smiled.

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I charged at the one eyed monster and stabbed his eye causing him to released my friend as he nursed his eye, but I know for a fact is not going to heal because I leaped over and stabbed him in the back as his body was covered in flames and he collapsed on the ground.

I turned my attention on the ogres and Kokro's gang. One of Kokro's gang charged at me as I attacked him with my trident. "You like playing dirty on innocents, well let me show how it feels." I stabbed him with my trident with fire covered all around him and he collapsed.

Charma gathered all the civilians and lure them away from the fight.

An ogre was sneaking from behind. "You don't think I can hear your giant foot, walking from behind." I turned to him as he got an intimidating look on his face.

His face then change into a raging look as he tried to lay a punch on me, but because of his weight and my flexibility, he was no match. I punched him in the stomach. "My relatives would love to have you for dinner." I burst flames from my fist through his body and he lied.

More of them came in and attacked me. Seeing that I became outmatch, my body was covered in flames and I broke free in rage. "You've just unleash the monster and now the monster is coming for you." I laughed.

They were all in fear as I used my trident and stabbed each of them as their bodies were full of flames and were all in the ground. There was only one left and it was one of Kokro's men.

I turned to him as he panicked and ran for it. I jumped and grabbed him on the neck and banged him to the wall. "Before I slaughter you, Let's talk."

The big demon mob boss known as Kokro got out of his bathroom and was heading to his office. He entered inside his office where the lights were off. "Having fun in the bathroom while your operation is going down one by one?" a voiced shouted which caught the demon by surprised.

The light turned on and and his chair that was facing the window turned as someone was revealed to be sitting on his chair. It was me, which caught the demon by surprised.

"How did you find me?" Kokro asked in a very calm voice.

"I had to beat it out of one of your demons cronies." I told him.

"So your him, huh, the Little Devil himself. You are a lot smaller than I expected." he walked towards one of his tables that has a bottle of wine a pour a cup for himself.

I smiled. "My size doesn't have anything to do with what I am capable."

"Well you sure have taken down most of my men, so are you going to continued this crime fighting cliche."

"Well I still have one more demon left."

He laughed. "And what do you plan on doing to me?" knowing that I am talking about him.

I made my devilish smile. "Do you smell something?"

"What are you talking about?" Kokro was confused.

I used my eyes to point down to his oiling shoes and immediately gazed back at me. I released my trident causing him to panic. "No wait stop!" he dropped his glass as I placed my trident to to ground as the flames was following the asset to his body he was screaming in fear as the soon the fire was about to go up to his body.

However it wasn't only the his body, for I have planted gasoline all over his office before he got here in which the fire burned down his entire office. Me being who I am, the fire didn't effect me.

I stood up from Kokro's chair and walked out quietly.

I walked out of the building and flew off with satisfaction as soon the entire building was burning to ashes.

The next morning, I sat on the park gazing at the pond in front of me.

"Hey," Charma shouted from behind as she was walking towards me.

I turned to her. "Hey."

She sat right next to me. "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged. "Just admiring the pond."

"How was Kokro?" she asked.

"Let's just say in what is left of his men is going to find another area to do there crime spree, but don't worry I'll find take them down."

"You know I'm proud of you, Hot Stuff after what you did yesterday for those people. Which makes me wonder in what made you change your mind?" she pondered.

I turned to her. "You were right, I had to choose my own fate." I turned back to the ocean. "I cannot let my family get in the way of what I want. You were right it's my choice and I chose it."

She made a smile. "I'm glad." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she got up and left.

I stood there and watched the sky for a couple of hours and went off flying.

**Charma's POV**

I stood outside of my house and smiled as I saw my friend Hot Stuff flying off seeing that he was a new devil. I guess it goes to show that even demons have the heart of a soul.

**Hot Stuff's POV**

I floated pass my friend Charma's house and waved at her as she waved back at me. Making my own decisions was one of the best things that has ever happen to me. It also goes to show that not every body is the same in that we do have the right to choose our own path.

Hot Stuff

**Hot Stuff will return in Supernatural Outcasts.**

**A/N: So that is my Hot Stuff short. I hope you all enjoy, because now, we are about to get into the big event. See you around.**


End file.
